I can, but I don't want to
by ohsehannie
Summary: "Aku bisa hidup tanpamu, tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya." HUNHAN/YAOI/Boys Love/Oneshoot


**I CAN, BUT I DON'T WANT TO**

.

 **HUNHAN**

Sehun milik Luhan, Luhan milik Sehun

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, cerita pasaran.

Yaoi

.

Mereka berpisah. Setelah menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun, hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman yang tidak terelakkan. Hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja. Keduanya memilih untuk berdiri dengan keegoisannya masing-masing padahal hati masih mencinta.

"Kau egois, Lu." Xiumin mendengus pelan yang ditujukan pada lelaki yang duduk disampingnya.

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di sebuah kafe. Xiumin hanya menemani Luhan yang sedang patah hati dan mengalihkannya dengan mengerjakan seluruh tugas kuliah agar melupakan Sehun.

"Bukan aku! Sehun! Dia mengatakan iya begitu saja dengan mudahnya ketika aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir!" Luhan yang tidak ingin disalahkan berusaha mengelak.

"Dia hanya menyerah dengan keegoisanmu. Dia tidak ingin menyakitimu."

"Ish, kau dan Baekhyun sama saja. Aku pergi dulu." ucap Luhan sambil merapikan buku-buku kuliahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Xiumin yang mendengus, lagi.

"Aku tau dia masih mencintai Sehun. Hanya saja otak kecilnya yang gila itu harus sedikit disadarkan." Xiumin menggumam pelan lalu pergi ke kasir untuk membayar minuman yang mereka pesan tadi. "Bahkan dia tidak membayarnya. Ish."

.

Sudah hampir sebulan kiranya hubungan mereka berakhir. Ketika biasanya Sehun menghampiri Luhan ketika mata pelajaran kuliah berakhir dan mereka pulang bersama, kini Luhan berjalan sendirian menuju halte untuk menunggu bus.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia tidak pernah sendirian selama ini. Sehun tetap selalu mengikutinya pulang untuk memastikan Luhan pulang dengan aman. Walaupun ia melakukannya dengan diam-diam.

.

"Ah aku tidak kuat lagi!"

Luhan melemparkan seluruh bukunya di kasur. Ia pun bergegas menemui Sehun. Alasannya? rusa itu selalu memikirkan Sehun, Lelaki yang—ia tak mau mengakui ini— dicintainya.

Ketika ia sampai di dekat rumah Sehun, ia melihat lelaki berwajah tegas itu sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu dengan mata berbinarnya menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah buku pada lelaki di hadapannya. Sedangkan yang disenyumi hanya menatapnya datar lalu mengambil buku pemberian gadisbitu dan hanya sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas yang bahkan tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

Akhirnya ketika gadis itu pergi meninggalkan rumah Sehun, Sehun pun segera memasuki kembali rumahnya. Tetapi sebelum ia membalikkan badan, ia tak sengaja melihat Luhan yang berdiri membeku di kejauhan. Luhan yang sadar Sehun melihat kearahnya pun berlari meninggalkannya sambil mengusap air mata yang sialan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Luhan!"

Sehun berteriak memanggil Luhan dan berusaha menghentikan langkah lelaki itu. Namun jangan mengatakan dirimu mengenal Luhan jika tidak tahu dengan sikap keras kepalanya. Luhan tetap berlari tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sehun.

Ketika ingin mengejar Luhan, tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berbunyi. "Sialan!"

Sehun pun berbalik badan dan menghentikan niatnya untuk mengejar Luhan karena 'panggilan' ini lebih penting. Ia bisa mengurus Luhan nanti.

.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengejarku, hiks" Luhan berhenti pada jalanan yang sepi. Ia menatap lirih pada belakangnya. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Luhan yang bersiap akan pergi tidur tiba-tiba kaget oleh bunyi ponselnya yang memperlihatkan nama "Sehunnie" di sana. Dering masih setia berbunyi namun Luhan bingung ia harus mengangkatnya atau tidak. Tetapi akhirnya ia mengangkatnya.

'Luhan?' suara Sehun mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

Luhan tidak menyautinya.

'Turunlah, aku berada di depan rumahmu.'

'Hah?' akhirnya Luhan yang kaget pun menjawabnya. Ia melirik ke arah jendela dan melihat Sehun berdiri dengan tampannya melambai ke arah Luhan.

Luhan pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menemui Sehun.

.

"Ada apa?" Luhan berusaha menjaga ekspresi wajahnya agar tetap tenang padahal ia sangat ingin menangis dan memukul tubuh Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Luhan mendengus sambil tertawa mengejek. "Setelah berselingkuh dariku?"

"Bukankah kita sudah putus?"

"A-ah, maksudku... Sudahlah! lagipula itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Aku akan masuk."

Ketika Luhan akan pergi, Sehun menahan tangannya dan menarik lengan Luhan lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu yang terasa sangat pas ditubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau jahat."

"Ya, aku jahat." Sehun mengelus pelan rambut Luhan. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

Sehun melepas pelukannya, namun ia masih menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Ibuku sakit. Ia dirawat di rumah sakit dan aku harus menemaninya. Maafkan aku karena itu aku jarang menghubungimu dan kau mengira aku sudah tidak memerhatikanmu lagi."

"Huh? Sehun kenapa kau tidak bilang!"

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih, Luhan. Maafkan aku."

"T-tapi kenapa kau mau ketika aku ingin putus darimu?" Luhan menghapus pelan air matanya mengingat kejadian itu.

"Karena saat itu aku benar-benar bingung, Luhan. Kau selalu marah dan salah paham ketika aku jarang menghubungimu. Ibuku sedang sakit. Aku terlalu banyak pikiran sehingga aku tidak tahu lagi harus menjelaskan apa padamu. Akhirnya aku kehilangan pikiranku dan menyetujui permintaanmu untuk berpisah tanpa pikir panjang. Hal itu membuatku kehilangan rusaku." Sehun tertawa pelan. "Maafkan aku."

"Lalu siapa gadis yang mendatangi rumahmu saat itu? Apakah kau sudah menyerah padaku dan akhirnya kau memilih untuk mencari gadis lain dan—" Sehun mengecup pelan bibir Luhan yang menyebabkan pemiliknya terkejut.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Gadis itu adalah Irene, dia adalah teman sekelasku. Dia hanya memberikan catatannya karena aku tidak kuliah beberapa hari untuk menjaga Ibu. Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa, Lu. Aku ingin mengejarmu yang berlari namun pihak rumah sakit menghubungiku untuk membicarakan keadaan Ibu."

Luhan tercengang dengan penjelasan Sehun. Ia telah salah paham. Xiumin benar, otak kecil Luhan harus sedikit disadarkan. Akhirnya ia sadar juga, Sehun tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya. Ia hanya salah paham. Sehun tidak pernah berhenti memperhatikannya. Ibunya tengah jatuh sakit dan wajar sekali jika Sehun memberikan perhatian lebih pada ibunya.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan terdiam, ia pun tersenyum pelan. "Jadi, Luhan. Maukah kau kembali jadi kekasihku dan menghilangkan pikiran bodohmu tentang aku yang akan meninggalkanmu?"

Mata rusa Luhan pun berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, Sehun. Maafkan aku telah salah paham padamu dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu dahulu." Luhan menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Sehun dan Sehun dengan senang hati memeluknya.

"Lagipula aku yakin kau tidak bisa jika tanpaku." kekeh Sehun.

"Ish, aku bukannya tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku bisa! Hanya saja aku tidak ingin melakukannya Sehun. Itu menyiksaku..."

Akhirnya mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama sambil berpelukan.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Hwaaa. Ini adalah story pertama aku di ffn. Padahal udah lama buat akun ffn tapi cuma setia sebagai pembaca aja. Hahaha. Dan ini adalah cerita yang akhirnya aku buat. Walaupun ini cerita receh, maukah kalian mereview? Thanks for reading xD


End file.
